B R O K E N
by flash6004
Summary: His brother visits the Dark Forest. He is a runt. StormClan hates him. After being tossed out of his own Clan, he is broken. But he'll get his vengance.
1. P R O L O G U E

**P R O L O G U E**

"_But, the Clan hasn't been attacked since the Great War with the Tribe of the Eagle Shrieks—" began the little white tom, but the larger black tom stood._

_His green eyes blazed with fury, and he spat, "The Tribe of the Eagle Shrieks is not real! We only told that to those kits to make them have faith, to make them believe things will always be better."_

_The white tom winced and stammered, "B-but…"_

_The black tom swiped at his face, splattering blood. The white tom flew backwards with a howl of pain._

"_Blacksplash, I-I'm sorry!" the white tom shrieked. _

_Blacksplash brought his face close to the little tom. "You should've been sorry before you came to the Place of No Stars. I'll haunt you, forever." _

_When the little tom stood, Blacksplash slashed out with his long claws, and the tom let out a loud yowl of pain. Blacksplash, though, took a step back. _

_A little black scar was on the smaller tom's face, and Blacksplash spat, "You'll never be free of me."_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Who is the mysterious white tom? Find out next time... <strong>


	2. O N E

**O N E**

The dark brown tom opened his eyes slowly. With a yawn, he glanced at his glossy coat eagerly. With a scowl, he saw that he had developed no muscle, and still had a scrawny figure.

He rolled onto his side, where his brother, Coldkit, was sleeping. Coldkit had everything—muscles, with mysterious blue-black eyes, and white fur. The dark kit pounced on Coldkit, and Coldkit glared up at him.

"I was dreaming!" Coldkit protested.

"About your little 'training' visits?" the dark kit taunted. Coldkit spat, and bristled, "Well, at least I was chosen to be trained!"

The dark kit snorted, "Yeah, and everyday your face gets scars and I get blamed for it."

Coldkit's eyes narrowed. "Well, Lynxkit, you should grow some muscle, and then I wouldn't blame you for it."

Lynxkit roared, "I don't get fed because of you!"

A grunt from outside told the two that someone was listening. Lynxkit poked his head out, and Coldkit's eyes sparkled once he spotted a bushy-tailed light tabby she-cat.

It was Lightningpaw.

Lightningpaw saw Coldkit and purred, "Hello, Coldkit. How was the night?"

Coldkit turned his face, and Lynxkit saw a black scar. "Lynxkit attacked me!" Coldkit said dramatically.

Lightningpaw gasped, "Your poor face! Here, I'll get Ryewhisker!" She raced away, quickly.

When Lightningpaw returned, a reddish tabby tom stood beside her. Ryewhisker sat and tilted Coldkit's head with his paw.

"A claw-mark," Ryewhisker observed, "It was an attack."

Lightningpaw whipped around and glared at Lynxkit. "What is going on here?" growled a deep voice behind them.

It was Beargrowl, the big dark brown deputy and also Coldkit and Lynxkit's father. "Well?" he demanded.

Lightningpaw blurted out: "It was another night attack, Beargrowl! Lynxkit attacked Coldkit!"

Before Lynxkit could react, a large paw swiped at him, sending him flying and slamming into one of the many boulders that sheltered StormClan.

Lynxkit glanced up, tears forming in his eyes. Beargrowl's claws were stained with blood, and Lynxkit glanced at his pelt. It had long claw-tears through it, and blood was oozing quickly.

"You are not my son," Beargrowl spat. Beargrowl raced forward before any cat could react, and his fangs sank into Lynxkit's scruff. The deputy raced into the forest.

When finally he stopped, he was beside the Windriver. He spat Lynxkit's scruff out and Lynxkit landed with a thud. "Leave this place," Beargrowl hissed, "And never return. Your mother will never be proud of you!"

That was a harsh blow. Lynxkit managed to whine: "B-but, Beargrowl! M-mother is d-dead! I promise I d-didn't hurt Coldkit!"

But Beargrowl had already turned away, leaving Lynxkit beside the river, his scars bloodied. He felt no physical pain, though tears were forming in his eyes. His brother had lied, and Lynxkit had gotten thrown out of StormClan.

"_You are not my son!" _The words echoed in Lynxkit's ears. _"Your mother will never be proud of you!" _

Lynxkit was alone. He was truly broken.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Lynxkit! *points at Beargrowl* How do you live with yourself! *glares at Coldkit* you were the mysterious tom, huh? Well, tune in next time… F L A S H – O U T. <strong>


	3. T W O

**Special thanks to Rory's Greatest Fan for sending in names for Clans.**

* * *

><p><strong>T W O<strong>

Lynxkit stood on wobbly legs.

He remembered Beargrowl's words again, the snarl in his tone, the way his eyes shone with black hate. He shuddered, and he thought, _I hope your happy, Coldkit._

His paws moved, and he didn't care if a hawk flew out of the sky and took him away. He wanted this all to be over. Lynxkit stomped loudly beside the Windriver, the pebbles underpaw were crunching loudly. His pelt was soon stained with riverwater, mud, and his own blood.

Something like fire burned inside of him, and he felt his lips turn in a snarl. Coldkit had done this! His rage took over, and he glared into the river.

He saw the shape of his head and the black streaks that went from his nose to his eyes. These little traits were shared by him and Coldkit.

He lashed out with his claws at the water, and it dissolved in ripples.

"I'm not Coldkit," Lynxkit murmured under his breath, "I share no blood with him."

He lay beside the bank, rage and grief making him whine and his body tremble. Suddenly, he felt jaws fasten around his scruff.

"Intruder, huh?" growled a deep voice. Lynxkit squirmed and turned.

A large, dark gray tabby tom stood beside him. A white she-cat and a black tom flanked the tabby.

"Owltail, he's just a kit," the white she-cat meowed.

"Yes, but his scent is StormClan," Owltail argued.

"Clearly he's had his fight experiences," the black tom remarked, "Look at that, Softlight."

Softlight glanced down at Lynxkit, and then gasped, "Oh, we need to get her to Rattedpelt! Ravensong, we have to!"

Ravensong asked, "What's your name?"

Lynxkit stared at his paws. He felt overwhelmed by his grief, his rage for Coldkit, and his pain, his sorrow and his loyalty, but most of all his need for vengeance. One word only came to mind. _Broken…._

So he stared up at the three cats, and he meowed, "I'm Broken. My name is Broken."


	4. T H R E E

**Just a little note of advice: a) Broken = Lynxkit and Two) Does anyone know when the new Warriors book is coming out?**

* * *

><p><strong>T H R E E <strong>

Broken followed Owltail and Ravensong towards the SnowClan camp. Softlight brought up the rear, her ears prickled.

The forest thinned, the warmth fled as the trees disappeared. Broken shivered; they were walking towards the Mountain **(A/N: clever name, right?), **and a thick rocky area replaced the soft, muddy forest floor.

A spine-chilling wind sliced the fur of each cat, though it seemed not to affect the SnowClan cats. Little white specks—the beginning of snow, as Broken would soon learn—fluttered from the sky, landing on the ground.

"We're here," Owltail grumbled.

A large dip in the earth, sheltered by large rocks, announced the arrival of the SnowClan camp. The dens were dug out from the ground, and Broken squeaked in surprise once he spotted a tabby she-cat poke her head from one of these holes.

"You're behaving like rabbits!" Broken exclaimed.

Owltail growled, his icy gaze raking Broken. "Ice and snow would kill us if we lived aboveground like you. The underground dens keep us sheltered and warm, and yes, we do behave like rabbits. But, this has one advantage—if a stupid rabbit digs into our dens, it has no escape." Owltail finished his boasting with a puff of his chest.

"First, though," Ravensong interrupted, "We have to let you meet Runningstar."

As though summoned, a huge brown tabby tom slid from one of the dens. He had a broad face, long scars down his neck and back and blazing amber eyes. His movements were quick and swift, and Broken guessed this was how he got his name. "What is it, Owltail?"

Owltail meowed, "Runningstar, this kit—" he whipped his head at Broken—"Was found on the StormClan border. He calls himself 'Broken'. I say we kill him."

"There is no point in the slaughter of an innocent kit," murmured Runningstar, "Look at those wounds. If he was in StormClan, he must've had some fights, and apparently won them. _You _did, correct?" He glanced at Broken.

Under that unnerving amber gaze, Broken wanted to shout: "No! I'm not Broken, I'm Lynxkit! I'm scared, and I want to go home!" But there would be no point in saying that. _I'm not weak! I'm not Lynxkit, I'm Broken, and I am strong! _"I did. You know that one dark tabby apprentice? Viperpaw? I sent him fleeing into the bushes."

His mind whirled and he pictured fighting. "Timberclaw and Lionroar flew at me, but I was too quick. Before they could move, I had ripped open Lionroar's ear and his chest. He then dashed away, yowling in pain. But Timberclaw looked at my bloodied fangs and claws, and then shrieked in fear. He looked as though he had spotted a badger! Then he turned tail and ran, that coward."

Runningstar turned to Ravensong and Owltail. "How old is this kit? He looks to be four moons, not six to put up a good fight," Runningstar began.

"I'm _seven _moons!" Broken leapt to his paws and the fur along his spine bristled in anger.

Runningstar held his gaze, and then meowed, "Fine, then. You will train in SnowClan under Owltail."

Broken stared at Runningstar as the big tom went on: "And now you shall be known as Brokenpaw."

Brokenpaw bristled with excitement. How far his old StormClan life was!

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Now, you remember COLDKIT, right? Well- I'm pulling him up here and you can send in two questions. He'll give his honest answer! ALSO- Brokenpaw is BrokenLynxkit.**


	5. F O U R

**Well, since Zestia240 sent in the two questions, here are the answers! **

**1. Who is your favorite Dark Forest cat?**

**That would have to be my mentor Blacksplash, even though he is a fox-hearted cruel coward sometimes. Since he smacks me and bites me, I hate that, but he makes me stronger.**

**2. Who do you like better? Mom or Dad?**

**My mother Graybird is short-tempered, so I don't enjoy her as much. Beargrowl favors me better than Lynxkit, so I like him better. **_**Much **_**better to talk to than Graybird, because half the time she says, "I hope a fox comes and eats you two!" **

* * *

><p>Coldpaw prickled his ears, which had been ripped in V-shape by Blacksplash the night before. He felt his claws prickle with unease.<p>

Something about this place—the border of SnowClan—felt uneasy. The air was tense, and Coldpaw spotted a long strip of dark mottled brown fur.

Lynxkit fur.

He sniffed it, and his eyes clouded as he remembered the first day he and Lynxkit had went out and played when they had just turned three moons…

_Bright morning sunlight filled the camp. Cats—apprentices, elders, and warriors—milled the camp. _

"_Wow!" exclaimed Lynxkit._

_Coldkit gasped once he spotted Lightningpaw for the first time. Her glorious tabby pelt gleamed in the sunlight._

"_Hey!" Lynxkit squeaked. "You stepped on my tail!" _

_Coldkit growled playfully and the two wrestled in the ground—_

"Coldpaw, how dare you remember your traitor of a brother!" roared a familiar voice.

Coldpaw whirled around and saw Blacksplash's pale black outline sitting on a rock. He remained very still, like a stone cat. His green eyes shone like two orbs, the greens swirling together.

"B-but he is my brother!" Coldpaw yowled.

Blacksplash barely shifted, but his pupils glared at Coldpaw. "Broken is no longer your brother, he is the enemy."

"Broken?" echoed Coldpaw.

"I wish I could tell you more—" Blacksplash's ears flicked suddenly. "But someone is coming."

Coldpaw turned his head towards the StormClan forest, and when he turned back around, Blacksplash had disappeared.

Viperpaw, his mentor Timberclaw, and Coldpaw's live mentor Stormstrike padded from the bushes.

Viperpaw carried a wood thrush in his jaws, and his jaws were stained with blood. Setting the thrush down, he meowed, "I knew I'd find you here! New apprentices always love to visit the borders."

Stormstrike, though, was less gentle. His blue eyes narrowed and he growled, "You should know better. What if a group of apprentices and warriors came from SnowClan and slaughtered you?"

Coldpaw felt the fur on his shoulders bristle. _And if that were to happen, Stormstrike, I would tear out their throats and find my brother. I would kill him. And become a warrior._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry 'bout the Coldpaw chapter. I just wanted to do a chapter about him. If you have some sympathy for Coldpaw, or Brokenpaw, I understand. Blacksplash hates Brokenpaw, and is trying to persuade Coldpaw to kill his own brother. Either way, you'll have to keep reviewing and reading, then find out the exciting conclusion! And now, for the sake of my fingers, I shall stop typing. <strong>


	6. F I V E

**I'm too lazy to write an author's note. OH- watch Super 8. Um… eat plenty of pie, and never make a movie. I have to make a horror movie for a movie-making contest at school. TALK ABOUT HARD!**

* * *

><p>Brokenpaw glanced at Owltail. "Runningstar, I don't want to train this stupid lump of StormClan rogue fur—" Owltail began, but Runningstar silenced him with a flick of his ears.<p>

"I do not care, Owltail. This is an order, not a choice." Runningstar meowed calmly, though his voice was icy.

Owltail dipped his head, and then turned to glare at Brokenpaw. Brokenpaw bristled. Owltail bared his fangs, flicked his ears, and stalked towards the snowy moorlands.

Brokenpaw raced after him. Owltail walked towards an incredibly thin forest. Brokenpaw tensed; the air seemed strange. He prickled his ears, and heard shouting:

"_He's my brother!"_

Brokenpaw stopped. That sounded like Coldkit. O-or now, as he'd be known, Coldpaw. Brokenpaw's hackles rose, and he thought, _Coldpaw… we will be fighting soon. You and Beargrowl will die. _

Suddenly Owltail whirled around. "We're going to practice battle training," he smirked, "Claws _retracted, _rogue."

Brokenpaw roared with outrage and anger and he slammed into Owltail. Owltail, confused by the sudden attack, allowed himself to be tackled. The two rolled through the snowy hills, smacking each other with hefty blows and the snow whirling as they fought.

Brokenpaw thrashed and finally knocked Owltail off of his back. Owltail rolled, smashing into the Windriver. With a furious snarl, Brokenpaw flung himself at Owltail, shoving Owltail underwater. Owltail swiped, and Brokenpaw scrambled backwards. Owltail jerked his head out of the water, long cold drops dripping off his muzzle.

"Well, well, well," snarled a voice beside them. "What do we have here?"

Brokenpaw whirled around towards the StormClan border. He recognized Timberclaw, Viperpaw, Stormstrike, and Coldpaw.

Coldpaw's eyes flashed, and Stormstrike growled, "Is that Lynxkit?"

Brokenpaw roared, "Who is this 'Lynxkit' that you speak of? I am Brokenpaw of SnowClan."

Coldpaw mouthed, _Liar. _Brokenpaw bristled.

Timberclaw said, "Well, then. It looks like we have two intruders, two stupid intruders that are hopelessly outnumbered. This will be interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>THE FINAL BATTLE! Well, not the Final Battle, but, you know, Brokenpaw's first battle. I wanted to had a cliff-hanger, and you'll have to wait for a while! :3<strong>


	7. S I X

**Too lazy to write author's note...**

* * *

><p>Owltail flattened his ears. "We're not looking for trouble," he growled.<p>

"Well, _we _are!" Viperpaw blurted out, his green eyes flicking angrily.

Coldpaw said nothing. Brokenpaw saw his ear flick, and heard a whisper, _"Kill him, Coldpaw, now." _Coldpaw lunged forward and slammed against Brokenpaw.

With a furious yowl, Owltail lunged at Timberclaw and Stormstrike.

Brokenpaw sank his fangs into Coldpaw's shoulder, but Coldpaw pushed him harder against the water, his long hooked claws sinking into Brokenpaw's pelt.

Brokenpaw swiped blindly, but water was stinging in his eyes. He let out a yowl, but a stream of bubbles escaped his lips. He kicked and squirmed, and Coldpaw only dug his claws deeper into Brokenpaw's skin. Black spots danced in Brokenpaw's vision, and suddenly he saw a very pale gold tom swim past him.

"_It is not your time to die," _he whispered and the words gave the dark tom strength. He pushed up hard, and Coldpaw flew backwards. Gulping in sweet air, he saw Owltail facing Viperpaw, Timberclaw, and Stormstrike at the same time. But his blows were getting weaker, and slower, as the three StormClan cats slowly advanced upon him.

"Attack!" screeched a voice from the other side of the bank. Runningstar—yes, Runningstar—and three other cats raced down towards the fighting cats. Runningstar's claws hooked around Coldpaw's legs, and he threw him into Viperpaw. The SnowClan cats soon had circled the StormClan warriors.

"Runningstar," hissed Stormstrike angrily.

Runningstar brought his face so close to Stormstrike's that their muzzles almost touched. "Leave," Runningstar's whisper was low and icy, "You have lost."

"That may be so," Stormstrike brindled, "But StormClan will be victorious."

With a toss of his great gray head, Stormstrike led his Clanmates away. Brokenpaw looked around for the cat that had saved him, but he did not see him. "Thank you," he whispered under his breath as he and Owltail followed the cats.

* * *

><p><strong>Who was this mysterious gold tom? He's dead, not alive, but is he good or evil? AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!<strong>

**R- Reviews are awesome**

**E- Excited with reviews, but bummed with none (cool that rhymed)**

**V- Very cool with reviews**

**I- I love reviews**

**E- Eggnog is a good source of energy? (did I just type that?)**

**W- Who doesn't love reviews?**


End file.
